


Plot Ideas

by sivis



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Ancestral magic, Bullying, Canonical Child Abuse, Christianity, F/M, Friendship, Gen, History of Magic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Paganism, Picts, Rule 63, Wizarding Aristocracy, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding History (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Religion, Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), knights of the round table - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivis/pseuds/sivis
Summary: A dump for various plot ideas. I may develop some into full stories later on. Or maybe not. I don't know. Feel free to message me if you want to adopt one. (See first chapter for chapter index.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fem Harry/Draco - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter index and one-sentence summary of the chapters.

**1.** Chapter index

 **2.** Muggle child services take Harry away from the Dursleys

 **3.** A History of Magic based on J.K.R's Harry Potter-verse crossed with Arthurian Legend and headcanon

 **4**. A HP-verse where there are more to the inherited magical abilities than metamorphmagi and parselmouths.

 **5.** How would the relationships in the story change if Harry were a girl?


	2. Harry gets a loving foster family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Muggle child services take Harry away from the Dursleys**
> 
> Because I can't believe no one ever saw the signs

I find it strange that no one noticed what was going on with Harry, his entire childhood. I know abusers tend to hide child abuse, and abused kids tend to be ashamed and hide it for that reason, but to me Harry's situation seems quite visible. Sure, the Dursely's were sure to hide it and lied about how horrible Harry was but...

1\. if a parent speaks that ill of a kid to their neighbours (him being a criminal etc.), I'd see it as a warning sign

2\. they were bound to speak ill of him to his teachers, which should've been a warning sign

3\. I assume bullying was going on in the schoolyard as well, which should've been noticed by teachers

4\. I'm sure Dudley must've slipped at some point and mentioned to his friends about his "freaky cousin" staying in the cupboard, or anything else abusive that was going on. During the years, a friend of his must've relayed this to their parents, who should've seen it as a warning sign. I know I talked about that type of stuff with my parents, who did realise that one of my friends was being abused at home. I didn't get it at all because I was too young, but from what I told them in passing about what I'd done that day, who I played with, what we talked about, etc., they figured it out

5\. Harry's poor clothing and taped glasses, compared to Dudley's appearance, should've been a warning sign

6\. Harry's demeanour may have been an indication of abuse - J.K. doesn't go into detail about it in canon but abused kids tend have certain behaviours and mannerisms

7\. also that scene where Petunia swings a frying pan at Harry?! What the --?! How is that not extremely abusive! What if he didn't duck!

So, the premise of the plot idea is that Dudley does mention stuff about Harry over the years to his friends. Piers seems like a nasty kid but Malcom, Gordon and Dennis aren't described much.

Petunia gossips with Mrs Polkiss about how horrible Harry is. She enjoys gossiping and just laps it up, and doesn't want to suspect her friend of abuse. Dudley and Piers are joined at the hip and like bullying Harry.

Malcolm, Gordon and Dennis are more of followers than instigators and lets peer pressure get to them. 

I don't think all bullies have shitty parents and are shitty people. I think some are swept up in it. Kids are impressionable and want to fit in. 

So, Dennis does participate in Dudley's bullying, but he also thinks it's weird that Mr and Mrs Dursley doesn't stop them when they knock Harry around, because that's what other adults usually do. He also thinks it's weird that Harry stays in a cupboard. And that it's Harry who cooks breakfast, not Mrs Dursely.

Dennis mentions one thing at some point to his parents. And awhile later, he mentions another thing. His parents grow suspicious and start asking him more questions. Then they talk to the teachers at school one day when they're picking up Dennis and ask them if they noticed anything about Harry. Eventually the teachers contact Child Services, who end up taking Harry away and placing him in faster care.

Now, foster care doesn't really have a good reputation but my idea is that Harry is taken away from a horrible place and actually gets a rather decent childhood instead. He has a family, maybe siblings, some friends.

Does that make him question Ron when he says that all Slytherins are evil on the Hogwarts Express? Does he go to Slytherin instead? Does he end up in Hufflepuff after learning what it's like to have a loving family? Does his foster family impress upon him the importance of school and he ends up in Ravenclaw? How does his family handle all the dangers he faces at Hogwarts each year? Is he pulled and sent to Beauxbatons? Durmstrang? Ilvermorny? The possibilities are endless...


	3. HP x King Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harry Potter x Arthurian legend World Building**
> 
> A History of Magic based on J.K.R's Harry Potter-verse crossed with Arthurian Legend and headcanon.

**_Pre-950's_ (for sure ****pre-990's)** –

  * (HP) Queen Maeve was an Irish queen who taught magic in Ireland before Hogwarts _(druidess)_



  * (HP) Cliodna was an Irish witch and druidess talented in potions and transfiguration, and was an animagus _(Queen Maeve's pupil)_



  * (HP) Remus Lupin mentions there are no royalty in the wizarding world (HBP _). But, we do have enough characters with noble/royal honorifics that I think it’s within reason to create a world where there were some aristocracy and royalty further back in history._ g. Meave and Morgan le Fey were “Queens”, Helena Ravenclaw was a “Lady”, there are lots of “Sirs” including Sir Cadogan, etc. Some can be assumed to have gotten their titles through connections with the Muggle aristocracy but nothing of the sort is ever explicitly said. _I think it’s equally reasonable to assume there was an actual Wizarding royalty and aristocracy at some point._



**During the 900’s** –

  * (HP) King Arthur is born. We don’t know if King Arthur was a Muggle or not, but considering only Merlin is ever said to be a wizard, _let’s assume Arthur was a muggle and king over the muggle and patriarchal kingdom of Alba, while Morgan le Fey’s mother was a witch that king Uther took up with, and Morgan le Fey later became queen of the magical realm Avalon._



**Ca. 982 or later** –

  * (HP) Morgan le Fey was born. She later becomes Queen of Avalon.



  * (HP) Merlin was born.



  * (HP) The whole debacle between Helena Ravenclaw and the Bloody Baron



  * (HP) The Fat Friar is born.



**Ca. 990** –

  * (HP) Hogwarts was founded.



**First years of Hogwarts**

  * (HP) Merlin attends and is sorted into Slytherin House.



  * (HP) He befriends Cadogan _(Gryffindor)_.



  * (HP) _It would be interesting if Merlin and Salazar Slytherin disagree on muggle rights_ since one was known to be pro- and the other known to be anti-muggle rights.



  * (HP) Helena Ravenclaw attends Hogwarts



  * (HP) The Fat Friar attends Hogwarts



**Post-1000**

  * (HP) The Fat Friar is executed by the Christian church for doing magic. _He's part of the muggle-inclusive Kingdom of Alba, where some Wizarding folk have converted to Christianity._



  * (HP) Cadogan is knighted and introduced King Arthur’s Round Table at Merlin’s behest. _I assume that as a Slytherin, Merlin wanted supporters at the Round Table to push through votes and urged Arthur to introduce Cadogan since he knew Cadogan would then be indebted to him._



  * (HP) On Pottermore, also Lancelot, Bedivere and Percivale are mentioned as contemporary Knights of the Round Table but it’s indicated that only Cadogan was a wizard. _Let’s say that the other three are wizarding-friendly muggles, considering they actually got a mention on Pottermore, and were part of Merlin’s “coalition” at the Round Table._



  * (HP) Later in Merlin’s lifetime, Merlin institutes the Order of Merlin as a muggle rights organization



  * (HP) Merlin strikes up a feud with Morgana, Arthur’s half-sister. _Let’s say the kingdoms were constantly at war since Christianity had been introduced and it condemned magic. Merlin supports muggle integration and light magic in the Kingdom of Alba while Morgan le Fey supports muggle segregation and dark magic in the Kingdom of Avalon._



  * _Morgan le Fey and Arthur also have a personal feud considering they have different mothers, and according to Arthur, Morgan is a “bastard child” (Christian values)._



  * (AL) According to Monmouth, the Picts were enemies of King Arthur but were eventually wiped out by him, while historians think they were absorbed into the Kingdom of Alba. _I think it would be interesting to have the Picts as a third party in the conflict, eventually resulting in their muggles and some Wizarding folk being absorbed into Alba while a faction of the Wizarding Picts split off and lived in isolation from the other kingdoms._



  * _Avalon eventually falls to Alba._



**Undetermined**

  * (AL)(HP) The Picts have been seen as great warriors since they were one of the only groups that never fell to Roman rule. They’ve also been described as “naked” warrior, covered in beautiful blue tattoos all over their bodies. They spoke Pictish, a Celtic language, _which I imagine to be like Welsh is to Irish._



  * _I imagine that the Picts lived on into modern times as a relatively isolated community with their own beliefs and culture (drawing on the historical description above), sort of like a sect. They started attending Hogwarts and integrating into society somewhat but are still relatively separate from the rest of the Wizarding world. E.g. covered in blue runic tattoos, women wear a veil and wear their hair down to the floor, or other things._



**13 th century – **

****

  * (HP) the Wizards’ Council was formed _. The Lords of each family represented its family’s needs on the Wizards’ Council and they essentially debated and voted until a decision could be reached. The monarch had the final say._



**_14-16 th centuries – _ **

  * (HP) _the Wizarding Royal Family slowly lost its standing due to heavy inbreeding and poor decision-making. While the monarch used to have the final say on the Council, as the royal family lost its standing, increasingly decisions were made through the Lords debating and voting, and the monarch’s word lost value._



****

**_Sometime during the witch trials_ ** _–_

  * (HP) the Order of Merlin changes from muggle rights to award it to wizading folk who performed a great deed at personal risk or otherwise contributed to the betterment of wizarding society.



  * (HP) _After a few centuries of upheaval and witch burnings the royal house in Britain had gradually lost its standing and the Wizards’ Council had increasingly become ruled by the lords rather than the monarch._



**17 th-18th century** –

  * (HP) The International Confederation of Wizards decided to implement the Statute of Secrecy in 1689 _, though_ the Wizarding Nobility in Britain had long exploited their Muggle neighbours for wealth _and opposed its implementation. Since it was mostly common wizards who fell victim to muggle persecution, this opposition led to the Wizarding Revolution in Britain._



  * (HP) _1690 - The Wizards’ Council had to temporarily reform into the Wizards’ War Council due to the unrest in the country. With numerous lords debating all the time on the regular Council, this was a rather inefficient way of making quick decisions, which was needed during war. This was why the five strongest families decided to temporarily take charge and form the WWC. (Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Gaunt, ?)_



  * (HP) _In 1692, the emergency WWC finally signed the Statute of Secrecy and it could be implemented internationally._



  * (HP) _In 1707 the Revolution finally came to an end, the King was ousted, peerange honorifics were outlawed, the Wizards’ Council was officially disbanded, and the Ministry of Magic was formed._



  * (HP) _A few honorifics were therefrom accepted_ , like Warlock, Sorcerer, Grand Sorcerer, Chief of something-or-other, Professor, Madam, Sir (but not in the sense of knighthood), Officer, _which where (supposedly) based on merit rather than circumstance of birth, but in reality few who weren’t former nobility could ever achieve these honorifics in the first few centuries_



  * (HP) _It’s not illegal to call a historical figure by her title, like Lady Ravenclaw, or refer to someone figuratively as a “Lord of the something-or-other” – e.g. the “Dark Lord”_



**Undetermined –**

  * (AL) One recurrent aspect of Arthurian literature was the notion that he would one day return in the role of a messiah to save his people. _Considering the plotline above where Arthur and Merlin represent the “Light” and “muggle-integrated” kingdom, but then the Order of Merlin turning away from muggle rights, finally to Grindelwald and Voldemort and purist supremacy, I’d like to see a return of Arthur so “save” – who? Britain? The Bitish Wizarding World? ~~Is Harry actually Arthur? (don’t like this one, sorry)~~_



**Interesting sources -**

<https://www.arthurlegends.com/the-picts/>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Arthur%27s_messianic_return>


	4. Ancestral magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HP-verse where there are more to the inherited magical abilities than metamorphmagi and parselmouths.

Certain magical proclivities run in certain magical families, and it strengthens with each magical generation. As such, certain families (Black, Gaunt, Lestrange) tend to marry cousins to keep the blood "pure". The ancestral magic grows stronger but also more unstable as inbreeding becomes a problem. An extreme example is the Gaunts where they were basically squibs but could have "bursts" of uncontrolled magic. The Blacks hadn't gone that far yet, but they had a reputation for powerful magic and an unstable/explosive temper.

The Malfoys tended to marry other purebloods, but every few generations or so the married someone with some muggle ancestry to mitigate the inbreeding. The family was basically carefully run like breeding programme. Another example is Tom Riddle, who had access to _extremely_ powerful ancestral magics because the Gaunts had inbred to the nth degree and became squibs, and then his muggle father "unlocked" the magic by mitigating the inbreeding just enough.

Even before the inbreeding has become as severe as the Gaunts (or even the Blacks) there will be an increasing number of squibs with each generation, despite having all-magical ancestors. These were left in the muggle world and eventually their descendants reentered the Wizarding World as Muggle-borns. 

Magic is a dominant trait, but as such, it's not just inbreeding that leads to squibs, also the more muggle ancestry a wizard has, the higher the risk of the child becoming a squib. 

As more and more wizards are descended from "new" magical families (or rather those who have disappeared into the muggle world for a few generations) more and more ancestral magics are dying out. 

Purist supremacists don't understand how to live without ancestral magic and find it irresponsible to have kids with muggles, and want to ban both muggle relatives and muggleborns from the Wizarding World.

Others who aren't purist but pro-ancestral magic understands the catch 22 that blocked muggleborns off from ancestral magic: Ancestral magic is so important because it encompasses all they are, as such squibs are “feared” and muggleborns without ancestral magic are not considered “real” wizards 

There are a few different factions in regard of ancestral magic:

 **General public** – most don’t have ancestral magic because of muggle ancestry, and some have renounced it over the generations (Weasley, Prewett)

 **Fringe families** – (not quite ancestral community) aren’t heavily involved in ancestral communities but do practice ancestral magic (Longbottom, Macmillan, Greengrass)

 **Conservative families** – (ancestral community) an increasingly isolated group that is heavily immersed in ancestral magics (call themselves: Picts _[see chapter 3]_ ): typical Pict families + some outsiders who have joined throughout history: e.g. Bulstrode

 **“Sacred 28”** – (ancestral community) more radical community who’s trying to preserve customs by rejecting muggle affiliations: Malfoy, Flint, Travers, Black 

\- > some are more radical than others, e.g.: Gaunt, Black, Lestrange

Families can move from one group to another – e.g. Bulstrode was “Sacred” in the 30’s but joined the conservatives, Weasley and Prewett were “Sacred” but gave up ancestral magic, Longbotton, Macmillan and Greengrass have become more fringe as they distance themselves from Malfoy, Yaxley, Black, etc.


	5. Fem Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **How would the relationships in the story change if Harry were a girl?**

Fem Harry & Ron

>> Ron is a better friend/less jealous of a female Harry, identifies less with her and feels less threatened in his masculinity

>> bonding over both being underdogs

Fem Harry & Hermione

>> Harry & Hermione understand each other better in how girls bully other girls (before Hogwarts)

>> more patient with Hermione’s bossiness

Fem Harry & Lavender & Parvati

>> jock vs. preppy

>> few commonalities

>> hates gossip vs. gossips

Fem Harry & Neville

>> bonding over losing their parents

>> bonding over both being underdogs

Fem Harry & Seamus & Dean

>> not close but Harry sees them as good for a laugh

>> They see Harry as any normal kid

Fem Harry/Draco

>> Rich proud pureblood (“posh”) vs. neglected mouthy halfblood (“working class”) >> a trope in the making…


End file.
